


Rid of Poison

by Kibouka



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibouka/pseuds/Kibouka
Summary: Poisons shouldn't exist. He wouldn't let them. (spoilers for main story episode 4)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Kudos: 17





	Rid of Poison

“Jamil! Hang in there! JAMIL!” 

A young boy had screamed the name of his most beloved friend, even as his voice cracked, even as the adults dragged him away. 

Those children did nothing wrong. 

And yet they grew up in the cradle of poison. 

He had learnt about the word when he was even younger. Because it was easy to learn a word when you had firsthand experience. 

“Poison. A substance that causes injury, illness or death to living organisms,” he had muttered glumly back then, “Life would be so much better if these things didn’t exist.” 

It was to be expected, everyone assured (ironically providing no reassurance), because he was Kalim Al-Asim. He was born to suffer, and people were born to suffer for him. 

Still, for the following days, he nestled up beside Jamil’s bed for as long as the adults allowed him to — which was never quite enough. And he had listened to Jamil’s frail breaths...

...fearing, for he didn’t know if it would stop all of a sudden. 

_“Hey, has the culprit been securely locked up?”_

...raging, for his friend deserved nothing like this. 

_“When are they gonna pass the sentence? What’s it gonna be?”_

...and hating. 

He would never forgive the one who did this. 

Never. 

They would pay for this. 

He would make sure of it. 

_“Alright, dad. Have your way with them.”_

He wished the adults would do something about the culprit, albeit not knowing what exactly they do with these scums, nor did he ever think he would agree with their ways. 

But the fear, the rage and the hatred said otherwise. 

“NOt eNoUGh!”

they screeched in sync with every frail breath he heard. 

One afternoon when the sky cried like never before, he had had it with their cacophonies. He needed to do something to silence them. 

So he found himself before the gate to the underground dungeon. 

“YeS, cOMe tAKe a PEeK.” 

He did swear to make sure they’d pay, didn’t he? 

“ANd sEe wHAt pOWeR yOUr WiShiNG coMmANds.” 

The sky cried harder. 

It was red. The chains were red, the walls were red, the floor was red. 

Kalim backed away, retracing his steps, retracing a piece of rationality he didn’t know he lost. 

Why did he come here? What did he expect to find here? 

The fear, the rage and the hatred didn’t scream anymore. Instead they cackled.

Red was their favourite colour. 

They’d reach deep to crystallise your heart into a ruby. Entranced to touch it, ensnared to release it, you soon find yourself trapped within a cave. 

But it would be no cave of wonders. 

They had injected poison in the ruby. A poison that would make you ill with hallucinations, and you’d desperately extend a hand to retain a single sliver of security—

Staining other innocents with their **beloved** red in the process. 

He’d recognise this colour best, he grew up in its cradle after all. He had seen so much, when red had dripped from an assailant’s dagger, when red had splattered over his siblings’ limbs, when red had oozed out from his own injuries... 

...when red had torn its way through Jamil’s throat before he collapsed. 

They were all the same, same as the red before his eyes right now. 

Because everyone was the same. Everyone ventured into some cave wanting to find safety, wanting to feel in control. No one ever took notice of the craze in their own eyes when they grabbed the ruby. 

No one ever took notice of the rationality they lost when fear and rage and hatred had poisoned them. 

**_“Life would be so much better if these things didn’t exist.”_ **

He ran. Out of the dungeon, out of the cave. Not safe, not in control, but he refused to be tempted any longer. He hated red. Red hurts people, and as far as he was concerned, being hurt is not something he’d like to happen to him, nor Jamil, nor his family. 

Then why must it happen to other people?

Poisons shouldn’t exist. He wouldn’t let them. 

So he’d get rid of fear. 

_“Jamil... you alone would never betray me, right?”_

So he’d get rid of rage. 

_“It’s all my fault...! I drove Jamil up the wall without even noticing. He really isn’t the kind of guy who would do those things!”_

So he’d get rid of hatred. 

_“I’m swo glad you’rre alive... so gwad you’re aliiiiive...!”_

He’d have faith instead, make excuses instead, and forgive instead. Under all circumstances. No matter how much he needed to feel safe, no matter how much he needed to feel in control, he’d rather traverse the vast desert than return to the cave. 

He can always make an oasis after all. 

But please, don’t poison his water. 

He only wanted to have faith. 

“We’re best friends, right?” 

Even if it were an excuse. 

“We’re best friends, right?” 

He was determined to forgive. 

**“We’re best friends.”**

**“Right?”**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am gradually posting my past works here on Ao3 as I only just created an account but this was originally based on the prompt ‘poison’ from TwstOBer 2020 on tumblr. You can find the whole list here: raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/post/629785730234875904/inktober-but-its-twisted-wonderlandso-make-it


End file.
